I Chose You
by OfMockingjaysAndPrimroses
Summary: Emma is out at her car, watching for Tamara again, when a certain pirate she was certain she'd left in Manhattan shows up at her window and wants to talk. Set post-2x20, possible deleted Captain Swan scene. mild spoilers for "Lacey" and "The Evil Queen", but nothing major. Rated T for some cursing and Hook being his flirty self.


**A/N: *waves* So, um hi! This is my first Once fanfiction I've posted here, so, thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Note: this is edited only by myself and un-betaed, there may be a few errors. So yeah, read, review, and let me know what you all think. Reviews are inspiration for more stories!**

* * *

Killian knew where he'd find her, of course. He always somehow knew. Swan was sitting in her yellow contraption he heard was called a 'car', just outside the library, staring at nothing. He took several steps forward, his limp more obvious than he liked, and leaned against the door opposite her, where the window was conveniently rolled down.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a tiny grin.

Swan jumped at his voice and whirled to face him. "Hook! What the hell?"

"Something on your mind, lass? 'Tisn't like you to be to easily taken unawares."

Swan- no, Emma, rolled her eyes at him. "And if I said no? That perhaps I just wasn't expecting..well, you to be...here so quickly?"

Killian offered her a smirk. "Were you to say that, well, I'd remind you that you're quite the open book."

Emma actually laughed at that. "Yeah, sure, Hook. And I'm just like some dried up, useless magic bean, too."

"Ah," Killian countered. "But said bean turned out to be not so useless after all." He gave her a long, calculating look.

After a short pause, Emma finally replied, "Whatever you say. Anyway, what are you doing _here_ leaning against my car? Aren't you supposed to be off having adventures in New York and being a generally stab-happy pirate?"

Killian merely gave her a one-shouldered shrug, opened her car door, and dropped himself calmly into her passenger seat, as if that was something he did everyday. "The full tale is quite lengthy and the details are a bit of a bore, but simply put, I got a ride back, from an acquaintance of yours."

Emma looked dumbfounded. "An unnamed acquaintance? Really, Hook? Could you be any more cryptic?"

Killian let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Since you're so determined to weasel it out of me, the lass Tamara. I believe you two have met before?"

Emma wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, having her suspicions about the woman, so she simply said, "Oh," quietly, and gazed through the windshield toward Granny's, then ventured a glance back at Killian. To put it simply, he looked like absolute hell, as if he'd not slept more than a few hours the past week, not eaten much either, and had been roughed up more than a little bit.

Killian, noting her glance in his direction, smirked slightly. "Like what you see, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes yet again and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Shut it, Hook. I can still lock you up for the night for harassment, let your ego deflate a bit behind bars."

Killian sucked in a breath as the sudden motion jostled his still-sore ribs. "As you wish, milady. Although, you _will_ have to admit eventually that you do get some satisfaction out of tying me up, I'm not averse to a lady who knows what she wants."

Emma groaned. "Dear god, do you ever give it a rest?" She sighed and turned the keys to shut the idling engine off, then opened her door and climbed out of the car, motioning for Killian to do the same.

Once they were both out, Emma locked the doors and started down the sidewalk, Killian trailing behind her. She spun on her heel and started walking backwards to talk to him. "Alright, Hook, I'm heading back to the apartment. Go to Granny's, get a room, some food, and sleep, or something."

Killian feigned a surprised tone. "Why, Swan, I had no idea you cared about my well being so much. Shocking, really."

Emma sighed. "Just go, Hook. I am so not dealing with you right now." She turned again and began walking away, slowing slightly a moment later when she heard a shout from Killian.

"I still chose you, Swan!"

END


End file.
